Tears
by DontHateMeCuzImBeautiful
Summary: The tears. They’re all I can remember of that day, all I want to remember. Sadness beyond any anguish and never will I forget the smell of death and decay and know it was my fault. IXK
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**A/N: Alright guys, very sad, angsty warning for this fic but I think you'll like it. It's definitely got that whole depressing nature to it but I've never written anything like this before and I figured it would be a worthy experiment. Written for my best friend who doesn't have an account but was dying to read something like this. **

* * *

The tears. They're all I can remember of that day, all I want to remember. I try to blackout the pain, the dark clouds overhead that were supposed to cleanse the earth but that merely carried the tears with it, listening to the suffering cries of those around me while slowly realizing it's me who's screaming and watching as the one's I have always thought were strong are broken down by the sight of their loved ones dead and mangled bodies. Complete terror beyond terror, sadness beyond any anguish and never, ever, will I forget the smell of death and decay and know it was my fault.

* * *

Lying on the wet ground I looked around at the wreckage that we had created, that _I_ had created, and how many lives Naraku had dragged with him into the afterlife. The sight that met my eyes was gruesome: long, deep gashes streaked across the ground, misshapen X marks that I had caused from using the Wind Scar, Adamant Barrage and Backlash Wave; the surrounding buildings had all been demolished and I hated to think how many villagers had not been able to flee in time and were caught under the heavy debris of their own homes; bodies decorated the ground like lilting flowers, those that had not been completely dissolved, their bodies now empty of blood as it had spilled and seeped into the thirsty soil from many a wound while their blank eyes were still open in a kind of trance and disbelief that they were dead.

Meanwhile, those of us that weren't dead mourned the loss of those who were. Sesshomaru, crouched low on the ground near an unmistakable gash, can't seem to hide his misery as he cradles the human girl Rin's lithe little body in his arms, a desecrated mess that maybe not even the Tenseiga can heal.

Not far from me Sango has received a double blow. She's pulling at her hair as she screams at Miroku to wake up, slapping his wet, unconscious cheeks while holding her dead brother tightly to her chest as though her body warmth alone will bring him back to life without the jewel shard embedded in his back.

I glance to the side and catch sight of Kikyo and, unable to stop myself, I run and stumble to her, praying to all the gods I know that she's not dead as well though I know her fate could, and probably will be, much worse.

And I'm not disappointed.

As I drag myself towards her, I realize she's still breathing though souls are releasing themselves one after the other and it pains me to see her this way, so vulnerable, so weak when before she had been my rock. I hold her close to me and whisper her name, a blessed sound of familiarity that's tinted with agony.

She looks up at me and for the first time in a long time she smiles, a genuine look of happiness though her body is disappearing by the minute. Reaching a weak and cold hand up to my cheek all she says is, "Inuyasha..." before closing her eyes as she allows the last soul to float away into the already heavily tainted air.

"Kikyo? Kikyo? Kikyo! No, don't go! Not yet...not like this..."

I don't realize what I'm doing as I weep onto her cold, now completely lifeless cheeks, cursing and spitting at Naraku, Kami and anyone else, screaming the unfairness of losing my first love to the entire pain stricken world.

As if to absolute this look of desolation I look around and catch sight of something furry and orange in the distance. Stumbling towards it I realize it's Shippo, his tiny heartbeat fluttering beneath my hand and it's all I can do not to break down as I realize with a surge of hope that he, at least, the one of us with the most life in front of him, is still alive. Though barely. He opens his curious jade eyes and looks blearily at me, as though not even realizing who I am, probably not.

"Shippo?" I whisper and he blinks once, a sign that he's listening.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" He whispers back and I sigh forcing myself to smile for his sake.

"Yeah Shippo, it's me..."

Shaking his little head and blinking against the rainfall he mumbles, "Inuyasha... are you angry with me?"

I shake my head and whisper, "No, of course not. You were very brave today Shippo..."

"I can see...I can see...father..."

I blink as tears unwittingly flood my eyes and reply, "What is he saying Shippo? What's he telling you?"

It takes him a moment to respond before he grins weakly and murmurs, "He wants me to...to go with him..."

Panic stricken I shake him slightly and exclaim, "No! Don't! Shippo, I'm telling you to stay here!"

Frowning a little he tells me in a weak voice, "But father...he says to go to him...he's telling me to say goodbye..."

Clutching him in fear I scream, "No! Shippo...Don't you die on me! What's Kagome going to think with you gone?"

But it's too late. Grinning again he whispers, "Bye Inuyasha...thank you...I love you...Tell Kagome I love her too..."

Then, just as suddenly as it started it's over. His little pulse stops and he freezes in my arms like a puppet and I know immediately he's gone, even before his little head falls loosely to one side and his little paws go cold. This, more than anything else, is like the final straw. Holding him in my arms I break down completely, joining the chorus of pain that is now filling the air. However, something else catches my eye and it's with a heavy heart that I realize who it is now, someone who I should have recognized and looked for at once...

"Kagome!" I cry and gather her light and badly injured body up in my arms cradling her close to me and I really do cry with relief when I feel a heartbeat. But it's very faint and if I don't hurry I could lose her.

As I try to pick her up she groans and mutters, "Inuyasha? Is that you?"

Nodding I whisper, "Kagome...are you okay?"

Screwing up her face in pain she mumbles, "I'm fine...ugh...help the others..." She passes out in my arms and not even the thunder now rumbling above us can silence my yell of torture.

* * *

When I finally awake the first thing I do is grope for Kagome's body next to me in the dim light that's filtering through an open window. My body is incredibly sore, feeling like a thousand guns are going off in my head while my body feels as though it's on fire while being doused with snow. When I don't feel Kagome I panic and sit up, clutching at my aching sides as I glance around and realize I'm in Kaede's hut surrounded by little makeshift beds.

At the very end of the room, one cot holds Miroku, another Sango, Koga and a couple of his friends, and, to my great amazement, Kohaku and the little human girl, Rin lying next to him. I'm ultimately surprised to see them alive but they're merely glanced over as I continue to search for Kagome.

I bring myself to my feet, feeling as though I'm going to pass out again with the effort and look around and when I don't see her I completely freak out. I stumble out the door and see Kaede seated in front of the fire and smell Sesshomaru not far away, obviously keeping watch on Rin but continually glancing at Kaede as though making sure she'll be alright as well. She looks grim and very saddened as she stirs a pot of...something over a fire, but determined to save someone's life.

"Where's Kagome?" I manage to whisper and she looks up at me looking shocked.

"Inuyasha? Ye are awake? I thought for sure ye would be the last to rouse yourself. Your wounds need to be-."

"Where is Kagome?" I ask her more fiercely and she narrows her eye at me before closing it completely and not answering. For some reason her not answering me terrifies me more than anything and, infuriated by her lack of information, I yell, "Where the hell is she?!"

"The miko is not long for this world Inuyasha. You would be foolish to disturb her."

I whip around to face Sesshomaru who's decided to remove himself from the trees and face me though, like Kaede, his eyes hold the look of someone who's been defeated and at a loss of what to do.

Breathing hard I growl, "You're wrong...Kagome's strong, stronger than anyone I know...she'll make it through this. She won't-she can't-shut up!"

Kaede, who's been silent this entire time murmurs, "She is on the hill Inuyasha, in a secluded hut. But beware; the Kagome you will see is not the Kagome ye remember. She is not your Kagome any more."

I stare at her in disbelief. What the hell is she talking about 'not my Kagome'? There's only one Kagome and she's going to live. She has too.

"What's wrong with her?" I manage to choke out after a moment's silence.

Again it takes a moment for Kaede to respond and she takes her time continuing to stir the pot on the fire. "My sister Kikyo's soul is fighting to take control of Kagome's body, no doubt wanting to live for you as well. But Kagome is weak; the battle is costing her her life and Kikyo is far from letting go. 'Tis not going to be a pretty sight when you see her. The battle is intense and your presence might just awaken the great evils in those girls' hearts."

I can only stand there, speechless, watching her stir broth for a moment. Kikyo's soul was fighting for Kagome's body? But why would she do such a thing? Was she possibly jealous of Kagome? Of the fact that Kagome continued to hang on to life while she no longer could? I shook my head. Impossible. Without acknowledging anyone's presence I turn and hobble up the hill towards the lonely little shack that suddenly seems so ominous, leaning on my trusty human protector Tetsusaiga for support.

* * *

Kaede had been right when she said that Kagome was different. When I first entered the hut I was hit by an overpowering and thoroughly weird scent. It smelled like Kagome, but it smelled like Kikyo as well, as though the two had been fused together, but the scents were trying to overpower each other. First Kagome's was stronger, and then Kikyo's, and then they would become equal, like a broken and twisted see-saw. And there, in the middle of the room sat Kagome herself, in a fetal position, facing away from me and rocking back and forth while muttering viciously to herself something I couldn't understand.

Approaching her quietly I whispered, "Kagome?"

Instantly she went rigid and didn't move a muscle. I took another few steps towards her, but as soon as I was within reach she turned around and hissed, "_Get away from me Inuyasha_!"

I gasped and jumped back. There was no way this was my Kagome. Her eyes, usually the most beautiful mocha brown have turned blood red, her face a chalky white and her long, dark black hair is now flying around her with an invisible wind that she doesn't seem to notice.

She's staring hard at me as though I'm going to attack her and I put my hands up as though in surrender whispering, "Kagome...Kami what's happened to you?"

Standing to her feet she hisses, "Don't you recognize me Inuyasha? You're beloved Kagome..."

Her voice even sounds different, like a mix of Kagome's normally pleasant tone and Kikyo's emotionless one. I shake my head as I realize this isn't Kagome at all but Kikyo who's talking to me and letting me know quite clearly what she thinks of being re-attached spiritually to Kagome.

"Kikyo...is that you?" I whisper though I know it is. I just need to make sure before I go getting any rash ideas about negotiation.

She laughs, a mirthless and cold sound that makes me cringe, completely unlike the Kikyo that I remember from life. "Of course not Inuyasha...I'm your darling Kagome..."

She's toying with me and I can hardly take it, unable to decide between whether I want Kikyo to keep talking to me or Kagome to come back from wherever she is trapped in her own body.

Finally I reply, "Kikyo give Kagome back her body! Leave her alone!"

Kikyo's demeanor goes from one of playful teasing to iciness in a matter of seconds. Her eyes narrow at me and she jeers, "What? Forgotten about me already Inuyasha? You'd rather have my pathetic reincarnation than the original? You disappoint me..."

Before I can reply she suddenly clutches at her chest and falls to her knees groaning and whispering, "No...You foolish girl...you think you can compete against me? Stop this madness!"

I have no clue what's going on and all I can do is stand and watch in fascination and horror as Kagome looks back up at me and this time her eyes are their natural brown though her face is contorted in pain like she's just finished a mad struggle. She's sweating but when her eyes lock with mine she whispers, "Inuyasha? Is that you?"

Immediately I run towards her, cradling her in my arms and hugging her small frame against me. She was shaking and crying my name over and over again and trying desperately in her weakness to push me away but there was no way I was letting her go now. I patted her hair down and murmured, "Kagome I'm so sorry..."

Shaking her head she replied, "Sorry for what Inuyasha?"

"This! The only reason Kikyo's after your body is because she thinks taking your body will make me love her more than you and I-!"

"Shh...Inuyasha, its okay. This isn't your fault. Kikyo was bound to come after me eventually. My body...it's fresh, young, when you think about it. I'm her reincarnation and she-no!"

Her eyes flashed red for a moment and I understood she wasn't going to be with me for much longer. Getting desperate I clutched her tighter and shook her yelling, "Kagome...Kagome stay with me! Don't let her take over yet!"

After a moment of fear Kagome's eyes returned back to normal but she looked as though she were barely hanging on and was sweating profusely while still trembling. "Inuyasha...Inuyasha I can't hold on much longer..." She mumbled and I realized I was crying before the first tear hit my face.

"I love you Kagome..." I muttered and she grinned weakly before whispering, "I love you too..."

Without even thinking I kissed her and she went still before responding eagerly, feeling like melted jelly beneath me though her weak body worried me. When I pulled away she was crying as she murmured, "I've waited so long for this...too bad I'm gonna die before I get to do it again..."

This statement more than anything was like a stab to the chest as I realized that if she thought this ordeal was going to kill her than I had absolutely no way to save her. Suddenly she cried out and pushed me away from her with all the strength she possessed. "Kagome?" I whispered, but Kagome was no longer with me.

Her body lifted into the air, toes floating an inch or two above the ground as a mini transparent tornado engulfed her, whipping her air around and making her look entirely ominous. Her bright red eyes matched the icy look Kikyo was now sending my way as she hissed, "You would dare choose this pathetic girl over me? I, your first love?"

Suddenly enraged I yelled into the swirling vortex around her, "It's over Kikyo! I'll never stop loving you but you're my past, Kagome's my future! I can't just let her go..." She let out a shriek of rage and sent a handful of what looked like my blades of blood at me though they hurt a lot worst than anything _my_ claws could dish out.

Clutching at my shoulder where I'd been hit I watched as she exclaimed, "Your future? There was a time when _I_ was your future Inuyasha, your past, your present, everything!" She let out a mirthless laugh and whispered, "I'll let you have one more word with your _future_ before I take over her body permanently and take you back as my own. You'll see that I'm the only _future_ you really need..."

She closed her eyes again with a grin and when she opened them once more Kagome's blazed back at me and while her presence still looked ominous and I knew Kikyo was still in control of her body the winds died down significantly to almost a light breeze. "Inuyasha..." She exclaimed and now she didn't sound weak or frightened or hurt but strong and determined as ever, the Kagome I know and love.

"Kagome? What is it?" I yelled back and she smiled as she told me over the rage of wind, "There's only one way to end this, one way to make Kikyo leave me alone. Will you help me?"

I nodded, "Of course, just tell me what I have to do!"

She let out a long sigh and replied, "Kill me."

Whatever I was expecting, it wasn't that.

"What?" I exclaimed and she shook her head looking fierce as she yelled,

"Kill me! Please, you have to. If she gets a hold of my body she'll stop at nothing to get you back and wreak as much destruction as she can. Inuyasha it's the only way!"

"No! There has to be another way! A jewel shard, spell-!"

"Inuyasha I don't have much time! Don't worry about me. Listen..." Her voice suddenly sounded sad and I found myself wanting to fall apart. "It's going to be okay. Death couldn't keep Kikyo away and it won't keep me away either. Inuyasha if you love me, truly, then I will return. I will come back, you have to trust me...please...promise me!"

Looking at her like she was crazy I finally nodded and whispered, "I promise..."

Nodding I watched as a single tear fell down her cheek and she murmured, "I will always love you Inuyasha...never doubt it..."

She gave me a final watery smile as her eyes closed again for the last time as my Kagome. A second later her eyes flashed red and Kikyo's returned, the winds returned back to there normal rage and she hissed, "So Inuyasha, what will you do? Will you kill us both, the loves of your life? Or will you let me have her pathetic body for myself?"

I could tell she didn't expect me to do it and it hurt even more as I drew Tetsusaiga from the scabbard at my hip. As it transformed I whispered, "I love you both Kikyo and I'm sorry that I have to do this. But...it's for Kagome!"

Then, tears flowing freely down my face and Kikyo's scream fresh in my mind I brought the Tetsusaiga down upon Kagome's wounded body.

* * *

Years passed before I was able to return to the hut on the hill and years after everyone else had forgiven me to forgive myself. Still I could never think of Kagome without thinking of Kikyo's mirthless laugh accompanying it and for a long time the well was a constant reminder of what I would never have again so I strayed away from that too. I continued to wear the rosary even though Kaede explained to me that I could take it off now that the owner had perished. It was just something so familiar that I couldn't take it off; it felt like a last connection to Kagome though she wasn't directly there with me. Life continued on in a blur but it seemed that I had left a life behind me, the one that contained Kagome, and the one that didn't have her was torture. Going back to being by myself, unable to trust anyone, it hurt more than just me.

Miroku, Sango and even Kaede tried numerous times to get me to return to the village but time after time I refused and so, their visits dwindled down to not as often, occasionally and, eventually, nothing at all. I didn't mind, I was perfectly happy with just my thoughts, the happy times we'd all had together, my only memories that I could still enjoy.

Sango had gotten Kohaku back thanks to Sesshomaru who was able to use Tenseiga on him and Rin in gratitude of Sango nursing Rin back to health. Sesshomaru offered to bring Shippo back too but I had refused the offer. He had seemed so happy about going, to be able to see his father again was a dream come true and I couldn't pull him back that way.

I didn't stay in the village long enough to see Sango and Miroku's wedding but I heard it was beautiful and I also heard of their first child, a stunning baby girl whom they named Kagome. I saw her only once and when Miroku had called her by name I nearly died. Somehow she looked like a Kagome, happy and carefree, and he named me her godfather though they hardly saw me anymore. However, though I rarely visited over the years, I watched Kagome and their newborn son Inuyasha grow up to be fine young children, children they could one day be proud of.

One day I was on my way to my daily try to jump through the well when something caught my eye that stopped me dead in my tracks. For the first time in at least 15 years there was a blue light in the well. I froze watching and waiting with bated breath. A few moments passed in silence in which I thought for sure I hadn't seen anything at all but had finally lost my sanity, something I'd waited for and had finally come. But wait. There was someone climbing up through the well. I hid behind a tree looking away from the well and uncertainly awaiting whatever demon was coming through. I let my claws out and, after counting to ten, jumped from behind the tree...and nearly passed out.

There, sitting on the rim of the well sat a girl with dark black hair that she kept up in a ponytail that hit her mid back, bright brown eyes catching the sunlight as she smiled around her tentatively. She sat there looking curious but familiar with the place as she looked around and caught my eye, looking at me inquisitively. Retracting my claws I stood there feeling utterly perplexed. Finally, after nearly a full minute of silence she whispered one word that set my soul on fire and made me feel alive again for the first time in years.

"Sit."

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you guys think? Was it really Kagome? Was it a reincarnation of Kagome? That would be something now wouldn't it? Well, leave me a review, as usual, telling me what you think and I'll be sure to pump out more stories for you! By the way, the best friend I mentioned earlier? She wants me to continue this into a full story but I told her I'd wait and see what my reviewers had to say. Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. He and the whole crew belong to Rumiko Takahashi (Though I thank her for allowing me to warp their stories as I see fit)**

**A/N: AT LAST! It's finally here! YAY! OH MY GOODNESS! I've been working my butt off to get things done around here and now, with the end of marching season, I am finally free enough to write the continuing chapter of TEARS! AHHHH! Well what are you waiting for? GET READING!!!

* * *

**

"Sit."

The simple command stuns me so thoroughly it barely registers in my already muddled mind and nothing seems to make sense until I'm thrown head first into the weed infested ground that was previously at my feet. Muttering vindictive words of hell-raising wrath under my breath that involved cursing whoever had just plummeted me into the ground I went quiet when I felt the figure getting closer to me. I tried to take a whiff of this girl, not entirely believing that she was really Kagome, the one I loved so much and still do, but secretly hoping that all of my years of waiting had come to an end.

Nearly 15 years had passed since I'd seen her vaguely smiling face though Kikyo's soul had been trying desperately to break her. I grimaced at the memory; still haunted was I by the nightmare of bringing the Tetsusaiga down on her before she disappeared all together into thin air with a cry of anguish. I felt her crouch next to me on the ground and after a few seconds I lifted my head cautiously to look at her. Her brown eyes, the exact same color as Kagome's, startled me into silence though she continued to look at me as though she were thinking hard, confused at the fact that I was at least recognizable.

After a few moments I stood back to my feet and she asked, "Why did you do that?"

I almost fell to the ground once more. She even sounded like Kagome! Surely this had to be her. But underlying my sudden jubilation there lay a thick layer of trepidation: if this was my Kagome, why didn't she recognize me and how could she not know the poer she held over me with the 'Sit' command?

After a moment of examining her I replied, "Do what?"

She glanced down at the crater she'd made me create seemingly without knowing it and continued, "Fall down like that."

Okay, now I was starting to have serious doubts. Cocking an eyebrow at her I decided not to give her that kind of firepower yet, especially when she could set it off at any moment and not have any idea what she'd just done.

I shrugged and explained pathetically, "I was...surprised, that's all..."

She crossed her arms and looked at me dubiously, forcibly reminding me of the fact that I wasn't sure whether this was _not_ Kagome but then she shrugged and looked around before murmuring, "So then maybe there's something you could help me with: where am I?"

This I sneered at and explained, "Where does it look like you are? You're in Japan."

She didn't seem to appreciate my smart ass tone or attitude for that matter but shrugged it off in order to exclaim, "Well Japan certainly lost some of it's city-like appearances! If this is Japan it's certainly not the Japan I remember!"

This caught me off guard. I asked her quietly, "What's your name anyway?"

She seemed to relax a bit and looked at me inquisitively. After a moment she whispered, "It's Kagome. What's yours?"

For a moment I swore my heart stopped beating, rebooted with a vengeance and then flickered away again. I couldn't breathe. Surely this was not the same young woman I had fallen in love with so long ago and yet she stood here as though she really didn't know me. What the hell was going on? She noted the shock on my face and hopped off the lid of the well to start walking towards me, a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

I nearly laugh. She has no idea…

Without warning she's suddenly right in front of me, startling me out of my shock and sending me reeling at her great and familiarly calming scent. Unable to control myself I pull her tightly against me and embrace her so tightly it's amazing she can breathe.

Startled momentarily she gasps against my chest. "Inu-Inuyasha?"

But I can't respond, don't want to respond. She's so warm beneath my fingers, so comfortable and familiar I can hardly stop my demon from taking over and conquering her right then and there.

"I missed you…so much Kagome. Tell me you remember me?" I plead softly and she pulls away slowly, looking me straight in the eye. My heart stands still. Could it be…?

But she sighs and whispers back, "I'm sorry…I don't."

* * *

I begin escorting her down to the village, heartbroken that she doesn't remember me but glad she's at least who I think she is. She's quiet as we walk back, admiring the scenery with her eyes wide but confused at the same time. We're almost to Sango and Miroku's when she murmurs quietly, "Inuyasha?"

The sound of my name rolling off of her tongue is so satisfying I can hardly take it. "What is it?" I reply delicately.

She continues even more quietly, "Have I been here before?"

I stop walking completely and it takes a moment before I realize she's stopped already and is a few feet behind me. I look her squarely in the eye and she shakes her head. "I just…I feel like I've been here before, that I did something important here, like I know you better than you do…" She cocks her head to the side in thought and narrows her eyes, "When you look at me like that I feel like I should remember something but I just can't. Like my memories are all bottling up?"

We stand looking at each other before she smiles and shakes her head again, exclaiming, "I know, it's crazy. I don't know what I could be thinking!"

She continues to babble and we start walking again but I can't even contribute to the conversation anymore. It's bad enough I'm trying not to lose my composure but with her walking this close to me and her sudden revelation it's almost more than my mind can bear. My body's ready to attack her, to kiss her senseless and never let her go while my mind is screaming that I should do the same. My emotions are in such turmoil that I hardly notice we've reached the edge of the forest where Sango and Miroku stay.

Miroku is outside with little Inuyasha whom they call Inuhaku, a mixture of his first and middle names, wrestling on the ground with him, a knowing smile on his lips as he laughs at Inuhaku's attacks. It's an emotional sight as Inu's grown up to be quite a young man; at ten years old he's his father's twin, dark black hair kept in a small ponytail on the back of his neck while Sango's eyes shine brightly and fiercely from his face.

"Who are they?" Kagome's voice breaks through my tumultuous thoughts and I frown a bit.

"That's Miroku; he's one of my best friends. One of _our_ best friends. And that's his son, Inuhaku."

She looks at me quizzically.

"I know them?" She questions and I nod silently.

"Maybe not Inuhaku. He was born after you were-" But I break off not really wanting her to know that little detail just yet.

She turns questioning eyes to me as she whispers, "After I was what?"

However, I'm spared answering as it's as though Miroku's suddenly alerted to our presence, turning an eye onto the tree line where we stand. For a moment he gazes at us as though he's going crazy and whispers, "Surely not…"

Still gazing at us as though we're specters Miroku shoos Inuhaku into the house and mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like, "Go get your mother…"

After we've all been standing stock still for a moment I grasp Kagome's hand gently but firmly in mine and begin walking towards him noting that his movements are somewhat wary but more than adequately shocked. His eyes are riveted on mine as I murmur, "Long time no see eh houshi?"

He nods once before his eyes slide to the girl next to me and rove disbelievingly over her body. Part of me instinctively wants to protect her as he takes a step towards us. He's not a threat however, as my _youkai_ quickly figures out, and I don't stop him when he's merely a foot away from Kagome. Again he looks her over disbelievingly before he whispers, "Kagome...?"

She nods once, nearly as entranced by him as he is by her and it's only a moment before he wraps his arms around her, enveloping her in a huge hug, a sigh of relief and a sob of joy escaping his lips. I release her hand for a moment reluctantly but feel a soft tug at my heart between their embrace. She hugs him back, closing her eyes as though enjoying this small comfort that he offers and when he pulls away tears are sliding down his face while he dons a rather large grin.

Then he turns to me with wide eyes exclaiming, "It's wonderful to see you again Kagome. But..._how _didyou get here? Why?"

I make to answer him when Sango comes out of their hut followed closely by both Inuhaku and the newly grown up Little Kagome. I take a moment to look her over and note that they've been treating my goddaughter with at least some respect. She's certainly grown and she looks more like 16 than 12 and again I'm shocked at how the likeness between mother and daughter compare. This twin of Sango's is diminutive in stature but the muscles that she's packing pose no question as to who's been training her. The defiant look on her face and defensive stance she takes next to her mother and in front of her brother gives my heart another jolt. It's Sango in miniature if I ever saw one.

"Miroku what's the-_Kagome_?"

Just like Miroku Sango gives pause, hefting Hiraikotsu so that it's ploughed into the ground and she warily steps up to beside her husband who doesn't say a word. Her hand reaches out and I watch Kagome's face go into one of bewilderment. After a moment she whispers, "Sango?"

Now it's the older woman's turn to look shocked, surprised and absolutely immobilized. It's a moment before each of them gains control of themselves enough to speak. And then, like some kind of broken dam, Sango throws her arms around Kagome, sobbing uncontrollably while whispering thanks to every god listening, tugging on every inch of Kagome she can reach. The children stand feet away, perplexed by this odd behavior though Inuhaku, who has, until today, never seen me before, looks the most wary of the new intruders. Little Kagome however, takes one look before she walks towards me with head held high though cocked to the side as though trying to decipher something.

She stands a few feet away from me before standing stock still, sizing me as an opponent no doubt and I don't move, allowing her a better view. Neither of us says a word until I perk one of my ears up at her and she slowly grins, squeals, and throws herself at me with a force.

"Inuyasha-Chan, _hontou ni ureshii _to see you again!"

She grins so happily I can hardly contain my own smile and I ruffle her bangs affectionately before allowing her the gift of a hug. Her brother continues to crouch behind her, cautiously overlooking the situation. Sango and Miroku are still preoccupied with Kagome, wiping each other's eyes and such, but I turn at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"...so I really don't know what happened. I just met Inuyasha a little while ago and he says you two are our best friends."

I inwardly grimace. I hadn't meant for them to find out this way, rather tell them myself than allow Kagome to blurt it out. But what's done is done and the couple's reaction is expected: Sango looks shocked, her mouth dropping open while Miroku frowns deeply, giving her the age old look of concentrating on the situation at hand.

When Kagome looks to him however, he quickly schools his features and exclaims, "Well no need to worry about that now. Kagome-sama we were just sitting down to lunch. Surely you and Inuyasha need your strength after such a long day of new discoveries? Come, right this way."

Without waiting for her answer he clasps her arm and steers her toward the hut on the other side of the meadow, chattering as though seeing a young woman who's supposed to be dead and an old friend not seen in years is an everyday occurrence. I growl and make some move to stop him, reluctant to have Kagome away from side after so long, but a sniffle from Sango alerts me that I'm not alone.

With the children looking expectantly at us Sango and I stand there looking after Miroku and Kagome. She turns abruptly and smiles before throwing loving, sisterly arms around me and hugging me tightly. I nearly recoil from the contact but hug her back anyway knowing she's been just as pained as me from our absences of each other. When she pulls away there are still tears clinging desperately to her eyelashes and she frowns.

After a moment of silence she whispers, "Inuyasha...what happened to her? How is this even possible? _Why doesn't she remember us_?"

I sigh, unable to answer any of her questions as they are the same as my own and she sighs as well. Spotting little Kagome and Inuhaku she quickly wipes her face on her sleeve and smiles reassuringly at them. She beckons Inu over to us and he comes to her hesitantly while still watching me.

"Inuhaku this is your lucky day. You get to meet the man whom you are named after. Inuhaku, meet your godfather Inuyasha."

Following Sango's pronouncement Inu looks me fully in the face before smiling widely and exclaiming, "Pleased to make your acquaintance Inuyasha-sama."

He bows slightly before turning laughing eyes back to me. Once again I'm stunned at how much like his father he looks but shrug mildly and reply, "I don't need all the fancy suffixes runt. Inuyasha's just fine."

He looks a little taken aback but his smile quickly widens as he murmurs, "It's an honor, Inuyasha. I've heard many stories about how you defeated Naraku with the help of all your friends. Especially Kagome-sama."

I stiffen instantly and try not to shudder but Sango covers the moment by exclaiming, "Come and meet your godfather Kagome."

"I remember him perfectly mama. He used to come and play with me when you and father were busy. Out in the meadow, when I was younger, he used to play tag and hide and seek with me!"

Sango turns to me with quizzical eyes but Little Kagome grabs my hand and whispers, "I kept the secret for as long as I could!"

I try not to grin at this announcement but she exclaims, "Come on and have lunch with us! Mama was just making her famous rabbit stew that Kaede-baba used to give us!"

Still chattering away she pulls me in the direction of the hut but suddenly Inu grabs onto my other hand exclaiming, "And after lunch will you teach me some of your techniques? Mama says you were an excellent fighter."

"No! After lunch Inuyasha-chan is going to play with me? Aren't you Inuyasha?"

I look down at her to respond when she gives me the best puppy dog eyes I've ever seen in my life. Blessedly Inuhaku yells, "That's not fair 'Gome you always get what you want!"

"It's because I'm older than you!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Alright you two why don't you go and help your father get Kagome settles in?" Sango intervenes and the two reluctantly let go of each of my hands, arguing the rest of the way to the hut. I send her a grateful look but she gives me a fierce one that makes me stop.

"Inuyasha, it's good to see you again but, where have you been all this time? And where did you find Kagome? I thought she died and here she is looking like nothing happened. Inuyasha what happened?"

I sigh and tell her, "I was at the well today and all of a sudden there was blue in it, the kind of magic that used to happen when Kagome got here. But then, when I came out, there she was, sitting there like nothing happened."

Eyebrows shooting up into her hairline she murmurs, "That's it? But...how...?"

I shrug and reply wearily, "I don't know. I have no idea why she doesn't remember us or why she looks just like she's 15 again."

Biting on her fingernails Sango finally stops outside of the hut and tries to smile. "It's really great to see you two again but...somehow...this can't be real."

Without another word she enters, leaving me standing outside with my own thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Well obviously this isn't the best writing skill that I have but I promise that the next chapter will be so perfect you'll hardly be able to stand it! Lol I really don't know but the next chapter will be better. And now, I'd like to thank EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE who left me a review. You inspired me to continue this.**

KP

O-Mega Lead

xxfrefallangelxx

Lady Kayanne

The guy who said continue

Wildmage89

Ash

Kagome1221

Hawks

Psychedelicxmess

Calenmiriel

Punkprncssox

Inuyashagrl101

Julia1991

Krystal

Say0mi Saki

DevilsAngelSaphire

DarkAngelRakell

Csparks1000000

AsheleighAnne

Kevin

Jess

Fanticy(Real Name)

**Thank you guys so much! Well, hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you want next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

**A/N: At last! She returns! But I'll get to more of the mushy "I'm glad I'm back" at the end. For now, just read on!**

**Mad thanks to my girl Wildmage89! Much love and MUCH appreciation for all that you do! Seriously guys, never heard of her, check her out. Right now! lol**

* * *

I stood outside the hut for a long time until the sound of my name filtering through the door reminded me that I was not alone.

"Uncle Inuyasha! Uncle Inuyasha! You'll miss Mama's stew!" Little Inuhaku's cheerful voice carried on the wind and I almost smiled before I followed the sound.

As soon as I stepped inside I was surprised at the size of the interior and grudgingly admitted to myself that Miroku and the villagers had done well. Just inside the door was a room with a large futon on the far wall, on the opposite side was an array of slayer weapons alongside Miroku's trusty staff, slightly rusted with age. Further back was the main room, where everyone else was seated around the raging fire while Inuhaku and Little 'Gome slurped happily from a bowl.

As soon as she saw me 'Gome's face lit up and I begrudgingly returned her smile I sat against the far wall next to Kagome as she and Sango chattered away like rejoined souls while Miroku sat on the opposite side of Sango. He caught my eye, glanced at Kagome, back to me, and smirked evilly. I growled.

Kagome turned ever so slightly and smacked me in the shoulder before resuming her conversation with Sango like nothing had even happened. I stared blankly at her for a moment. She used to do that all the time when I growled. Surely she couldn't have her memories back already…? Suppressed sniggering drew my attention and I glared at Miroku while making sure Kagome didn't see.

The bastard laughed even harder.

"So how long have you and Miroku-san lived together?" Kagome questioned innocently and the room went slightly hushed as Miroku and I suddenly got serious again.

She played it off well but the flash of hurt in Sango's eyes gave her away slightly before she answered quietly, "It's been years…"

She glanced at me but I looked away quickly to avoid the look she bestowed, the one mingled with sadness…and pity. The rest of the evening, however, passed pleasantly enough. Inuhaku and 'Gome got along with Kagome as though they'd known her their entire lives while she and Sango chattered and laughed like nothing had ever torn them apart.

If I closed my eyes and ignored Inuhaku and 'Gome it was almost like we were on the road again, Miroku and I guarding the campfire while the women were off in the hot spring…

"Mama? Can we go out and play now?" 'Gome asked and Inuhaku and Kagome smiled brightly.

"Yeah!"

"Sango-sama, can we?"

Kagome's use of the honorific caused Sango to flinch a little and it was a moment before she smiled and nodded before exclaiming, "Of course-,"

The rest of her sentence was drowned out as 'Gome and Inuhaku each grasped one of Kagome's hands and pulled her outside, chattering excitedly over what game they were going to play first and who's team Kagome was going to be on. As Miroku chuckled Sango rose to go after them, no doubt to stand watch and guard what she saw fit to protect. Instead, I stood silently and muttered, "I'll watch them."

Sango looked up at me before smiling gently and shrugged, picking up the empty bowls of stew to take them to the river. I stepped out into the slightly cool afternoon air to see 'Gome and Kagome sprinting across the clearing away from Inuhaku who was chasing after the girls with reckless abandon.

They laughed and squealed, Kagome cheering little 'Gome on in front of her, helping her to her feet hurriedly every time the smaller of the two stumbled. For an instant I gave in and I couldn't help but grin. Inuhaku was getting frustrated and his 10 year old legs were barely keeping up with the older one's antics. As the girls ran by Inuhaku stopped in front of me, breathing hard, hands on each of his knees as he struggled to draw air into his already tired lungs.

Arms folded into the safety of my haori sleeves I asked, "You gonna let those girls get the better of you runt?"

He looked up at me and the look in his eyes nearly caused me to step back. For just a split second he looked exactly as Shippo had so long ago when he heard Kagome was going back home for any amount of time. Eyes wide and slightly frayed, he'd looked lost, helpless, and just so sad…

The moment passed as soon as I blinked as he replied, "They're too fast, and I can't keep up! It's because they're bigger than me…"

I snorted and he looked up at me in surprise. "Feh! You think I ever let that stop me? You don't need to be big to win. You just gotta use the right tactics."

He slowly straightened up and a frown marred his face as he struggled to comprehend. "Inuyasha-sa…I mean, Inuyasha? Will you…will you show me the right tactics?"

Now it was my turn to be surprised. It took me a moment before I nodded once and murmured, "Alright kid. Now I'm only going to say this once so you'd better pay close attention…"

* * *

Minutes later I sat on the ground in the middle of the meadow, at least 20 feet away from where the girls were sitting, celebrating their victory over Inuhaku's inability to catch them. I merely glanced at them before turning my sights onto the tree line another 30 feet away. Quickly finding what I was looking for I smirked slightly before giving him a few seconds to prepare himself.

Finally satisfied that my plan would work now that my partner in crime was ready I looked up and yelled across the clearing, "So…you both think you're invincible because you outran someone younger than you, huh?"

This caught the girls' attention and the look they threw me was comical. Shock mixed with bewilderment fought for control over the need to make me eat my words. Fortunately the latter won out and my plan was set into motion.

"Hey! We won fair and square!" Kagome cried out and her little doppelganger picked it up exclaiming, "Yeah! It's not our fault Inuhaku's too little to catch us!"

Sighing theatrically I stood to my feet, brushing grass off of my hakama before replying, "Alright I'll give you that. He may be too little to catch you…but you wouldn't last a minute with me."

My seemingly casual statement shocked the girls and they went dead silent for all of a second, an act I found thoroughly enjoying. 'Gome, shockingly, was the first to speak up.

"Kagome and I could take you! Couldn't we Kagome?" She looked up Kagome who was looking at me as though she believed the complete opposite but smiled at her counterpart to tell her confidently, "Right."

Then, turning to me she exclaimed, "Alright Inuyasha you're on. Name your game."

My smirk widened. Really it was all just too easy.

"You've got as long as you need to catch me. If you can't," I shrugged, "You admit that you only won against Inuhaku because you're a bunch of cheating girls who took advantage of a ten year old."

'Gome's face fell but Kagome nodded once and exclaimed, "Deal. Are you ready 'Gome?"

The youngest looked up at her with admiring eyes and grinned happily. Without another word I took off. It took a moment for their already slow minds to comprehend that I'd left so I let them in on the game.

"Times awastin' girlies. You'd better get ready to admit defeat!"

It only took a second before the two were laughing and tearing after me furiously, and I had to admit that for two human girls they were relatively fast. Too bad it wasn't fast enough. We all tore across the meadow, zigzagging through hapless bunches of flowers that were entirely decimated by our interruption. After about 5 minutes I heard Kagome panting for breath, although she was still smiling insanely, 'Gome running only inches behind her.

"Come on 'Gome you can do it! We'll catch him if it takes all night!" Kagome encouraged and I chuckled just loud enough for them to hear.

"Maybe you will catch me then…but can you last that long?"

They put on a burst of speed, driven by adrenaline and frustration that they couldn't catch me. I gave them another couple of minutes, minutely slowing down every few seconds or so in order for them to stay out of the loop of what I was doing exactly.

"Tired yet?" I yelled over my shoulder, giving them another chance to just give up and admit defeat.

I glanced back in time to see Kagome about 10 feet from me, her face one of sheer determination as she panted back, "Not…a…chance!"

I grinned. _That's my girl… _

Immediately I took a hard right towards the tree line, keeping as close as possible without seeming suspicious. Neither of the girls seemed to catch on to the plan and I slowed down drastically as we neared a rather large oak. As soon as we were close I caught a glint of a smile and without a word I twisted in mid-step, pulling a complete 180 so that I was facing the girls. Kagome's face registered shock just before my arms closed in around her and I pulled her out of Gome's path.

Gome started running in the direction where Kagome and I had tumbled on the ground another 25 feet away just before Inuhaku came tearing out of the trees with lightning speed, intent on capturing his sister. Like a streak of lightning he pealed after her and just as she realized his presence he tackled her to the ground, the two of them rolling over in the grass until they finally came to a breathless stop not far from Kagome and I.

The two just lay there, gasping for air before Inuhaku stood to his feet and exclaimed in a triumphant voice, "I caught you."

For a moment 'Gome seemed too astonished to speak. But after a moment she stood to her feet and smiled wickedly before replying, "I bet I could catch you faster."

Inuhaku nodded, still grinning maniacally. "You're on!"

He took off at full speed and 'Gome gave him a seconds head start before taking off after him. Meanwhile, I'd nearly forgotten all about Kagome's presence until she shifted beneath me and when my eyes snapped around to look down at her my heart froze. Her lips were frozen into a smile of pure fun; her cheeks flush with excitement, her hair spread around her on the grass beneath us; she was the picture of dazzling.

She must have realized that I was staring because her eyes snapped up to mine and I held my breath for an instant. After a second she breathed, "You planned it all didn't you?"

Unconsciously I felt myself lowering myself to her, my mouth a mere few centimeters from hers as I snorted and replied, "Couldn't let you girls beat him again…"

Her eyelids lowered ever so gently and she giggled breathlessly. The warm air from her mouth brushed over mine and with a hair's breadth between us she sighed, "You cheated…"

So close I could almost taste her I told her haughtily, "I never play fair…"

_**WHAM! **_

The feel of a small body colliding against the side of me registered vaguely in my brain just after my instincts kicked in. I cradled Kagome close before we tumbled across the meadow…for the second time in about as many minutes. As soon as we came to a rather bruising stop and I could tell that Kagome was uninjured I shot to my feet to find the source of the disturbance.

"What the hell!?"

The words were out of my mouth just as my eyes fell on Inuhaku kneeling on the ground where Kagome and I were just lying, moaning softly and clutching the side of his head. 10 feet away 'Gome was covering her mouth in order to muffle her laughter while at the same time trying her best to look concerned. It only took a moment for my mind to register what exactly happened.

'Gome must have finally gotten a hold of her younger brother, tackling him to the ground as soon as she caught him, and when they hit the ground Inuhaku rolled until a hard surface stopped him.

Me.

Behind me Kagome climbed to her feet, smacked me on the arm and protested, "Inuyasha, no cursing in front of the children!"

I gave a snort of nonchalance. "Well, they gotta hear it sometime. It ain't like their parents are saints anyway…"

This earned me an exasperated glare just as Kagome reached Inuhaku's side and the look on her face as she consoled him melted my sudden irritation at our interruption. She helped him gingerly to his feet while gently admonishing 'Gome about the precautions she had to take with her little brother. 'Gome murmured something as she dug her toe into the grass but Kagome smiled at her gently before whispering something that made 'Gome smile as well.

Kagome then turned her attention back to Inuhaku and my breath caught when she gave him a small kiss on his forehead where he was clutching his earlier injury. He blushed beet red before throwing his arms around her and giving her a ferocious hug. I sighed. That could have been me, and the recently repressed memory of what Kagome and I almost did sprang to the forefront of my mind.

_So close…_

Miroku stepped outside into the bright daylight, caught sight of me, and began heading in my general direction. He was smiling serenely, staff swaying innocently in the breeze, and for a moment he looked 10 years younger, back on the road and ready to conquer anything. He passed by the children who suddenly rushed him, talking over each other as they tried to recount the afternoon's memories before the other could exaggerate and mess up the story.

He listened patiently, looking excited in the right places, gasped when Inuhaku told of how he zipped out of the trees and caught 'Gome, laughed uproariously when 'Gome explained how Inuhaku got injured.

"Well it sounds like you four have had an exciting afternoon. No doubt you'll sleep very well tonight. Take a break; we don't want your mother to think you're overexerting yourselves…"

"Yes father!" They obediently replied and Miroku smiled at them, ruffling Inuhaku's hair and kissing 'Gome on the forehead tenderly.

He sighed, watching them scatter off as he continued making his way towards me. He waited until he was standing right in front of me before exclaiming, "Well Inuyasha. How would you like to go out hunting with me?"

I made a face, obviously not too excited about the sudden change of events. No doubt it'd be less 'we', hunting and more 'me' hunting. He chuckled and continued, "Oh come on Inuyasha it'll be just like old times! Ah, I do remember it well. Companionable silence, the friendly bantering…"

"The punches in the head when you tried to catch an animal and got me instead…"

"Inuyasha I'm hurt! You honestly think after all these years I wouldn't have honed my hunting skills to maximum efficiency? I have a family to care for now you know."

I snorted and crossed my arms defiantly. "Yeah? Who's going to stay here to protect your family and Kagome if we're both away hunting?"

He grimaced a moment before he murmured, "You've had Hiraikotsu used on you before. So let me ask you this: would you go near my wife when she's in battle mode and wielding that thing?"

I tried to recall the few times I'd been hit with Sango's monster of a weapon and winced, shuddering slightly at the memory. "Alright, you've got a point. But I have a question before we go," I told him and his easy grin was back as he nodded once in reply.

"Why are we going hunting now? The sun's just starting to go down."

Miroku shrugged before walking towards the forest line.

"It's either hunt or help Sango clean."

Without another word I glanced back between the hut and Miroku, before following silently after him.

* * *

"We're home!"

Miroku's cheerful voice rang through the hut and a moment later Sango came rushing into the front room, smiling hard enough to crack her face in half and eyed our new load.

It was actually pretty good for hunting so late in the day and it was definitely more than enough to feed all 6 of us. A coupe of rabbits and a deer made up most the meal and I could tell Miroku was proud of our work.

"Miroku this looks great! How did you catch so much?" Sango questioned and Miroku grinned happily before he opened his mouth to take all the credit.

I pushed him over, enjoying tremendously the sound of his thud against the ground before exclaiming, "He didn't do a damn thing. I'm the one that caught the deer. All he got were these measly rabbits..."

Miroku picked himself up and glowered at me as he protested, "I did catch the rabbits but they are by no means measly-,"

"You didin't catch a deer!"

"Not everyone can have lethal claws and supersonic hearing to help them catch their prey!"

"Oh, I'm sorry that with my excellent hunting abilities I made you look like a wuss in front of your whole family-!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

Before I knew it the familiar command had me face planted into the floor and the room went deathly still.

"Damn it wench what the hell was that for?!"

The old retort rolled off my tongue as easily as my own name but when I looked up it was definitely not Kagome's usual angry face that said I had completely deserved what I got. If anything her shock was more painful than the command and everyone stared at her expectantly, though she had her eyes glued on me lying on the floor.

"K-Kagome?" Sango whispered and she seemed to shake herself out of it.

"I-I'm really sorry! Oh Kami, Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome squealed and ran to where I was lying on the floor.

I dusted myself and her concerns off, more disappointed than I've ever been in my life. I'd thought for sure, since she knew the word, she would remember everything else…

"-have no idea what made me say that! Are you sure you're alright?"

She was still fussing over me as I stood to my feet but I murmured, "I'm fine…"

After an awkward moment in silence Miroku cleared his throat and exclaimed a little too loudly, "Well, we should start on gutting and cleaning before it's time for dinner. Come along Inuyasha…"

He ducked out through the doorway and I made to follow him. But I couldn't resist turning to look at Kagome before I left and the look she returned made me gasp. It was like I'd put an arrow through her heart and twisted painfully. It was at the moment I realized what exactly had happened: I remembered Kagome and I was trying desperately to make everything normal. But it had only been a day and she, no matter how desperately I wanted it, didn't remember anything at all. It was a wonder she had fit in so well.

"Inuyasha…" I heard her murmur, but I turned and walked out instead of answering.

* * *

Miroku continued to eye me as I sliced the skin off of the deer carefully and it was getting harder and harder to ignore his questioning eyes. Finally I glared at him and growled, "Spit it out Houshi before I cut it out of you."

He shrugged and replied, "Always resorting to violence aren't we Inuyasha?"

I narrowed my eyes and he sighed.

"If you must know I was thinking about Kagome. Inuyasha, have you given any thought as to just how she got here, or why? She couldn't have just come out of nowhere. The last time she came through she helped us all to defeat Naraku. What could her purpose be this time save to…?"

He trailed off but he didn't need to finish the sentence. We both knew exactly what he was thinking and I'd already given it more thought than I'd care to admit. What other reason could she be here for other than to fulfill her promise to me? The one that she made so long ago…or at least, her former self did.

"_Death couldn't keep Kikyo away and it won't keep me away either. Inuyasha if you love me, truly, then I will return. I will come back, you have to trust me...please...promise me!" _

I shook my head to rid myself of the memory I'd replayed in my head since that fateful day 15 years before. "Yeah I've thought about it…"

When I didn't continue Miroku picked up where he left off.

"Maybe there's a reason her memories are gone Inuyasha. After all, where would she be if she simply came back to you untainted? Would it have made it worthwhile to let her go?"

I remained mute, unable to even begin to comprehend exactly what he was saying. We worked in silence for a few minutes before I mumbled, "I've just…I've missed her so much Miroku. And now that she's back…I just want the Kagome I remember."

After that there was nothing else to say and I fell back into working diligently and softly next to him. And for once, Miroku just sighed and said nothing.

* * *

The night was so quiet I could almost hear myself blink.

It had only taken Miroku and I a few more minutes to finish up the job of skinning and cleaning and not long after that Sango had dinner prepared. I had calmed down enough to actually sit with everyone at dinner, but when Kagome walked back in from playing with the children I almost had a panic attack.

Inuhaku was on her back, arms wrapped securely around her neck as he laughed and struggled not to fall off. 'Gome was running around the two, squealing that it was her turn again and Inuhaku had been on for long enough. It was Kagome herself, however, who managed to capture and keep my attention. Head tossed back as she laughed out loud at their antics her pale face caught the light from the fire. The dramatic illumination made her dark eyes snap and sparkle and I had a momentary glimpse of her playing with two little hanyou's with white hair and dark chocolate eyes…

She caught my eye across the light of the fire and I was trapped in her relentless gaze. A million emotions played across her face as we stared straight across the room, as though we were the only two alive.

"Uh…Inuyasha?"

Sango's soft touch on my arm startled me out of my reverie and I turned to look at her. I'd rather have missed the compassionate look she sent my way; the pity that swam in her eyes was almost too much for me to comprehend. I stood onto unsteady feet murmuring something I vaguely discerned as, "I'm going to keep watch."

As I passed Kagome gripped my sleeve lightly as she exclaimed, "But it's dinner time."

I pulled back gently from her grip before whispering, "I'm not hungry."

So outside I sat. I sat until the sun had set far in the east and the stars twinkled into existence, mocking my mood and very existence. I sighed. It was so hard to believe that I'd found Kagome, reunited with our two best friends and had connected with their children all in one day. It felt like it had been a lifetime ago and yet…After all this time I had her back. Why wasn't I happy?

I sighed.

I didn't even have to ask. I already knew why. It wasn't how it was supposed to be. When and if Kagome returned to me the sun was supposed to shine brilliantly in the sky, a sign written in the clouds, a huge celebration with festivals and food. Best of all she would run into my arms, sobbing happily about her promise being kept before she kissed me and healed the huge gap she'd left in my heart when she died…

Instead, I got the happy girl I'd met 17 years before. The same bubbly, bright, naïve girl who knew nothing of our adventures with a half demon, demon slayer, monk, kitsune, and neko; knew nothing of the jealous rivalry that she had caused between a wolf and said half demon; know nothing of her own sacrifice in order to make the world pure.

And maybe that was what pained me the most. How could anyone so wonderful and loving as Kagome have died protecting her body from someone I thought I had loved so long ago? Yes, she had made a promise that she had indeed kept. But what did it matter in the end…if she only kept half the promise anyway? And suddenly I was angry.

How dare she? What right did she have keeping me waiting a time stream away for 15 years, only to return as unchanged as if she had never even existed? How fair was it that I'd spent 15 years wondering what she was doing, where she was, what it would be like if she were with me…and she'd never wondered the same things? It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all damn it…

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome's soft voice early made me jump out of my skin but instead recognition of said voice kept me still and silent. Instead, I allowed my eyes to slide to her face before I turned my gaze back into the spot I'd been staring a moment earlier. She seemed to understand but blushed insanely before draping something warm around my shoulders. "It's…it's getting cold out here. I wanted to make sure that…you know. Well, goodnight."

She turned back to return to the hut when something made me reach and grasp her hand a little tighter than I should have and I mumbled, "Stay with me for a bit?"

I felt rather than saw the confusion written on her face before she sat unceremoniously on the ground next to me. It was quiet for a moment before she whispered, "It's gorgeous."

I turned to look at her quizzically before I realized her eyes were turned heavenward and se was staring at the stars. Without tearing my gaze away from her face I murmured, "Yeah, it is."

She began to turn her head towards me but I blushed and followed her stare upward. I watched her smile out of the corner of my eye before she looked back again. "They don't get this clear out where I'm from. They seem so close here…"

I nodded and tried not to roll my eyes. She used to tell me the same thing all the time on the rare occasions that she and I were alone together and we'd watch the stars. We sat in silence for another few minutes and I just breathed in the sweet scent and feel of Kagome. It was impossible to describe how amazing it was having her back within my protective circle and still it didn't seem like enough. I wanted to hold her close to my heart, pull her into me so that she'd never go again. But for then, just sitting in companionable silence just like old times…that seemed to be enough for both us.

She shivered and it was so subtle if I hadn't known Kagome I wouldn't have even caught it. Without thinking twice I grasped the blanket she'd draped around my shoulders earlier and tossed it rather haughtily into her lap. She looked up at me quizzically but I blushed and replied to her unspoken question, "It's getting cold out here. You weren't going to ask for it anyway."

For a split second her mouth dropped open and she giggled a little. The sound of her laughter made me turn my head to stare, and she replied, "I'm sorry its just that…its like you've known me for so much longer than a day. It's so eerie!"

She giggled a little more as I inwardly cringed. I'd forgotten she was so perceptive. I'd have to be more careful with her around. She cleared her throat and when I looked at her again she was blushing and fidgeting her hands in her lap.

"I just…I wanted to thank you. You know, for being such a nice person and all, finding me at the well."

I shrugged. "I was already there."

She shook her head. "Okay, now I know I'm not dreaming."

She turned her entire body towards me and motioned for me to do the same. I complied, rather reluctantly since she had that challenging glow in her eye she used to get when she was going to say something I really didn't like. "I know that I've met you before. I just have this…this feeling about you. Every time I look at you or you speak or…anything really, something just clicks. Watch."

Unexpectedly she grasped my hand in hers and clutched it between our bodies. We both gasped at her sudden action but she didn't pull away as she whispered, "See? Don't you feel that?"

I nodded, unable to speak around the large lump that had suddenly appeared in my throat. And I did feel it, all the way down to my toes. There was tight electricity; an undercurrent beneath where our flesh was touching that caused a steadily burning fire to begin consuming my hand. My eyes snapped from where our hands were connected to Kagome's eyes which were staring just as intently back at me. I'll never forget that moment. For just a split second recognition flickered in her dark brown eyes and she murmured passionately, "Inuyasha…"

I leaned in closer to her and she tried to meet me half way, eyes half closed with want. Our hands lay forgotten but still connected between us on the ground, tensing in preparation for the moment of bliss we'd been waiting for our whole lives…

"Uncle Inuyasha…"

I mentally groaned and snapped back up to glower menacingly at whoever had dared to intrude on our perfect moment for the second time in one day and found my sudden urge to growl die on my lips. Standing a few feet away like a perfect angel was little 'Gome, biting her bottom lip nervously and shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

I sighed loudly and asked, "What is it squirt?"

She continued to shuffle before she replied, "I was…Inuhaku and I…could you-could you tell us a bed time story?"

I was taken aback by the request and I snorted. "I don't know any stories 'Gome."

Kagome shifted next to me and suddenly stood to her feet, smiling in 'Gome's direction. "I'll tell you a bedtime story 'Gome. Come on, it's late and you'll be up early tomorrow no doubt."

Slowly, as though only unconsciously aware of the connection, she untangled her hand from mine and the immediate sense of loss was almost overwhelming. She walked 'Gome up to the doorway, mumbling things that made 'Gome laugh. As they neared the hut she gently pushed 'Gome indoors and told her, "Go on and get ready for bed. I'll be in in just a minute."

'Gome went inside obediently and Kagome continued to smile until se was out of the sight. Then she blushed and turned back towards me. There was a strange silence that stretched like the distance between us before she smiled shyly and she whispered, "Good night…Inuyasha…"

Without another word she followed 'Gome in. I sighed painfully and flopped back in the grass, frustrated beyond all thought. Still…there was a strange kind of hope that had slowly blossomed in my chest. I hadn't forgotten the look on her face when our hands met, the look of recognition and the want to remember times long past. It was huge yet, but it was a start, a hope that maybe she would remember after all. Minutes later I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Good night…Kagome."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, I've been a terrible author and I'm INCREDIBLY sorry for my…erm…months long absence. But I'm back now and summer break is approaching so (Crossing my fingers) I should be able to update normally once again. You'll have to wait another couple of weeks from this update for the next one but…at least this one's here right? **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed (you guys are awesome!), and for everyone who's continued support of my stories kept me writing! **


End file.
